macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
The Grinch is a popular Dr. Seuss character featured in the book How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Created in 1955, the character has also appeared in various adaptations of the book. The grumpy, anti-holiday spirit of the character has led to the term "Grinch" coming to refer a person opposed to Christmas time celebrations. The Grinch first appeared as a falloon in 1997, and he returned in 2002. The falloon traveled to Universal Studios Florida in 2002-2004. Later, he appeared as a balloon in 2017. Appearances * 1997, 2002, 2017-present (Main Parade) * 2002-2004 (Universal) Falloon / Float * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1997, 2002 (Main Parade), 2002-2004 (Universal)) Balloon * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2017-present) Sponsor * Determined Productions (1997) * Universal Orlando Resort (2002-2004) * Illumination Entertainment (2017-present) History in the Parade Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1st Version) The Grinch would make his Parade debut in 1997, as a collaboration between Macy's and Universal. Of note, this is the first known inflatable to be created by Inflatable Images. He would first take form as a falloon, illustrating the moment when his heart grew three sizes. He sat upon a sleigh, filled to the brim with items of his holiday heist, additionally, the sleigh carries a Christmas tree in a large red sack. The week before the 1997 Parade, the falloon would be placed upon Macy's 34th Street marquee, to promote his position as Macy's Holiday Ambassador of 1997. He would retire after this Parade, but briefly returned in 2002 to promote that year's run of Macy's Holiday Parade at Universal Orlando. He would continue to make appearances at Universal until 2004, when the falloon was officially retired. Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2nd Version) In 2017, after a 15 year hiatus The Grinch returned as a giant helium character balloon, featuring himself and Max. This balloon is based on his appearance in Illumination Entertainment's film adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. It features the Grinch stealing Christmas ornaments and decorations with his dog, Max in a giant red sack. Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical In addition to appearing as a balloon, the Broadway rendition of ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas ''would serve as one of the pre-parade acts in 2006. Balloons and Broadway Musical Transcripts 1997 2002 2006 2017 * Savannah Guthrie: Now, the deliciously wicked Grinch and, of course, his loyal dog, Max, are best known for stealing Christmas, but now they're stealing the Thanksgiving show. Illumination, the animated powerhouse behind this new balloon, brings their trademark charm and comedy to the parade today, and to the big screen next November with "Illumination presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch". A sweeping new version of the classic tale. 2018 * Savannah Guthrie: And right behind them, the world's crumudgeon, The Grinch and his loyal dog Max. It seems this sensational balloon is part of the plan. * Al Roker: The animated powerhouse behind the Minions, brings its trademark charm to the parade today with "Illumination presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch". A new version of the classic, starring Benedict Cumberbatch. Catch it in theaters now, or seeing someone, who sneers him away. 2019 Promotions * Holiday Ambassador (1997) * Macy's Holiday Parade (2002) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical (2006) * The Grinch (2018) (2017-present) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Falloons Category:Balloons Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Broadway Musicals